


Зарисовки. Майкрофт

by innokentya



Series: Зарисовки [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Первым в лексическом запасе Шерлока становится слово «моё». Вторым — «Майк».





	Зарисовки. Майкрофт

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Holmes Family 2017.  
> 2\. Курсивом выделены цитаты из 3х3.   
> 3\. Фик написан без учета 4 сезона.

В мо­мент, ког­да Май­крофт, прик­рыв гла­за, го­ворит Шер­ло­ку, что его смерть раз­би­ла бы ему сер­дце, он серь­ёзен как ни­ког­да преж­де. По­тому что пред­ста­вить мир без та­кого на­до­ед­ли­вого, но са­мого род­но­го на све­те бра­та Май­крофт поп­росту не мо­жет. Ему под си­лу сде­лать прос­чё­ты мил­ли­онов си­ту­аций, но толь­ко не этой...   
  
Пер­вым в лек­си­чес­ком за­пасе Шер­ло­ка ста­новит­ся сло­во «моё». Вто­рым — «Майк». Май­крофт зна­ет, что ма­муля по­нача­лу всё на­де­ялась ра­зоб­рать в дет­ском ле­пете всё-та­ки об­ра­щение к се­бе, но Шер­лок уп­ря­мо хму­рил­ся, кри­вил тон­кие гу­бы и тре­бовал, что­бы ему да­ли «моё Майк».   
  
Мел­кий собс­твен­ник.   
  
С пер­вых дней Шер­лок вы­раба­тыва­ет в се­бе при­выч­ку за­сыпать толь­ко в при­сутс­твии Май­кроф­та или то­го луч­ше — у не­го на ру­ках. Поп­ро­буй толь­ко вый­ти на цы­поч­ках из дет­ской до то­го, как Шер­лок ус­нёт: сра­зу ди­кий рёв и ми­нимум ми­нут со­рок на то, что­бы его сно­ва ука­чали. Май­крофт дол­го не мог сми­рить­ся с ролью вы­нуж­денной си­дел­ки, но пос­лушно вы­пол­нял прось­бы ро­дите­лей.   
  
А по­том при­вык.   
  
И рас­та­ял, на­вер­ное.   
  
Да и кто бы не рас­та­ял, гля­дя в эти ог­ромные се­ро-го­лубые гла­зищи, так бесс­траш­но и за­ин­те­ресо­вано смот­ря­щие на бе­лый свет, ко­торый та­ит в се­бе мно­жес­тво прик­лю­чений? Кто бы не по­вёл­ся на ещё не­осоз­нанную, по­тому что дет­скую, ма­нипу­ляцию — я на­зову те­бя сво­им, и ты та­ким ста­нешь? Кто бы смог про­тивос­то­ять оба­ятель­нос­ти Шер­ло­ка-ма­лыша?   
  
Пра­виль­но. Ник­то.  
  
Да­же Май­крофт.   
  
Вер­нее, не так.   
  
Май­крофт не смог ус­то­ять од­ним из пер­вых.   
  
Пос­те­пен­но «моё Майк» прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в «Майк, дай», пос­ле — «Май­ки, что это?», а ещё поз­же в «Май­крофт, ты же про­чита­ешь мне ска­зоч­ку на ночь?».   
  
И Май­крофт, ко­торый слыл сре­ди сверс­тни­ков уг­рю­мым и серь­ёз­ным маль­чу­ганом, ме­нял­ся на гла­зах, буд­то по ма­нове­нию вол­шебной — ка­кой вздор, на са­мом-то де­ле! — па­лоч­ки. Да­вал, объ­яс­нял, чи­тал. Соп­ро­вож­дал на про­гул­ках, по­могал ма­муле уго­вари­вать Шер­ло­ка по­есть, об­ра­баты­вал сби­тые ко­лен­ки. По­рой да­же, бы­вало, от­чи­тывал за про­казы, а по­том быс­тро уда­лял­ся в свою ком­на­ту, за­пирая дверь за со­бой, так, на вся­кий слу­чай.   
  
По­тому что са­мое боль­шое на­каза­ние для Шер­ло­ка — изо­ляция от Май­кроф­та.   
  
А как же Шер­лок ди­ко бе­сил­ся, что ему при­ходит­ся хо­дить не в один класс со стар­шим бра­том! Сколь­ко бы­ло ис­те­рик, сколь­ко бы­ло при­веде­но до­водов, что он мо­жет обу­чать­ся вмес­те с Май­кроф­том; что он зна­ет нам­но­го боль­ше, не­жели все его од­ноклас­сни­ки вмес­те взя­тые; что он ум­нее, а, зна­чит, дос­той­нее…   
  
Толь­ко ни в этот, ни во мно­гие пос­ле­ду­ющие ра­зы про­сящий взгляд и по­пыт­ки ма­нипу­лиро­вать Май­кроф­том и ро­дите­лями не по­мог­ли Шер­ло­ку. И тог­да приш­ло вре­мя учить­ся тер­пе­нию.   
  
От­но­ситель­но­му, ра­зуме­ет­ся.   
  
От­но­ситель­но­му хо­тя бы по­тому, что Май­крофт пом­нит каж­дый из ве­черов, ко­торые они про­води­ли с Шер­ло­ком вмес­те пос­ле шко­лы. Он хра­нит в сво­ей па­мяти каж­дый рас­сказ Шер­ло­ка, каж­дую его жа­лобу на ту­пость ок­ру­жа­ющих, на не­воз­можность за­мечать оче­вид­ное, на, в об­щем-то, всё, из-за че­го они не бы­ли Май­кроф­том, та­ким при­выч­ным и единс­твен­ным для Шер­ло­ка. Его кон­стан­той. Его дет­кой при­выч­кой. Его Май­ком.   
  
Но это всё — до по­ры до вре­мени. Так час­то бы­ва­ет с деть­ми, так всег­да бы­ва­ет с людь­ми. Все взрос­ле­ют, все черс­тве­ют, все за­быва­ют детс­тво. И лю­дей, ко­торых счи­тали сво­ими ге­ро­ями, то­же. Так что ка­ким бы осо­бен­ным се­бя ни мнил Шер­лок, Май­крофт зна­ет — он во мно­гом схож с те­ми, ко­го пред­по­чита­ет на­зывать «иди­ота­ми», с те­ми, на ко­го ни­ког­да не стре­мил­ся быть по­хожим, но стал. И Май­крофт ни в ко­ем слу­чае не уп­ре­ка­ет его за это. По­тому что быть не ма­шиной, а че­лове­ком — аб­со­лют­но нор­маль­но.   
  
Это Май­крофт зна­ет по се­бе.   
  
 _— Твоя смерть раз­би­ла бы мне сер­дце._  
  
В этот мо­мент Май­крофт дей­стви­тель­но серь­ёзен как ни­ког­да преж­де. Ведь все­лен­ная не мо­жет су­щес­тво­вать без его на­до­ед­ли­вого, но са­мого род­но­го на све­те бра­та - его мозг прос­то от­ка­зыва­ет­ся прос­чи­тывать этот ва­ри­ант раз­ви­тия со­бытий.  
  
 _— И что, по-тво­ему, я дол­жен на это от­ве­тить?_  
  
Су­хой ка­шель и удив­лённый го­лос Шер­ло­ка от­зы­ва­ют­ся лёг­кой болью где-то в об­ласти сол­нечно­го спле­тения, но это мож­но про­иг­но­риро­вать. Хо­тя Шер­лок, ка­жет­ся, ис­крен­не рас­те­рян.   
  
Что же, спра­вед­ли­во. Слиш­ком дол­го они не го­вори­ли по ду­шам, слиш­ком дол­го на­зыва­ли друг дру­га «вра­гами», слиш­ком дол­го пы­тались быть по раз­ные сто­роны од­ной и той же бар­ри­кады. Не­уже­ли сно­ва сто­ит вер­нуть­ся к обо­роне?  
  
 _— Мм… С Рож­дес­твом?_  
  
Ре­ак­ция мгно­вен­на и весь­ма не­ожи­дана.   
  
 _— Ты его не­нави­дишь!_  
  
Май­крофт кри­во ус­ме­ха­ет­ся. Он не смот­рит на Шер­ло­ка и зна­ет, что тот то­же из­бе­га­ет пря­мого взгля­да в от­вет. По­тому что врать, гля­дя Май­кроф­ту в гла­за, Шер­лок так и не на­учил­ся. А ут­вер­жде­ние о Рож­дес­тве — са­мая что ни на есть нас­то­ящая ложь. И Шер­лок прек­расно об этом зна­ет.   
  
Но, воз­можно, ещё не нас­тал мо­мент, ког­да Шер­лок бу­дет го­тов вер­нуть­ся в мо­дус лю­бимо­го млад­ше­го бра­та пол­ностью. Кап­ри­зы, по­пыт­ки ма­нипу­ляций, ут­вер­жде­ния собс­твен­но­го пре­вос­ходс­тва — мел­кие ша­ги в вер­ную сто­рону. Ос­та­лось по­дож­дать сов­сем нем­но­го.   
  
 _— Да… Ви­димо, в пун­ше бы­ло что-то._  
  
В этот раз Май­крофт наб­лю­да­ет за ре­ак­ци­ей Шер­ло­ка. И его улыб­ка де­ла­ет ему теп­ло, как и мно­го-мно­го лет на­зад, как и дол­жна де­лать всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь…  
  
 _— Точ­но. Пой­ди, вы­пей ещё!_  
  
Вход­ная дверь ро­дитель­ско­го до­ма зак­ры­ва­ет­ся за Шер­ло­ком поч­ти нес­лышно. Май­крофт прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за и ду­ма­ет о том, что сле­ду­ющую пор­цию пун­ша обя­затель­но под­ни­мет с мыслью о Шер­ло­ке.   
  
По­тому что тот сколь­ко угод­но мо­жет про­дол­жать стро­ить из се­бя взрос­ло­го и серь­ёз­но­го че­лове­ка, мо­жет прой­ти огонь, во­ду и мед­ные тру­бы, мо­жет де­сят­ки раз рис­ко­вать жизнью в уго­ду собс­твен­ным иде­алам, но нав­сегда ос­та­нет­ся для Май­кроф­та его мел­ким собс­твен­ни­ком.   
  
Но ник­то не го­ворил, что Боль­шой Брат не мо­жет быть та­ким же.


End file.
